Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Thor: Ragnarok is a 2017 live-action superhero produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios. It is the twenty-second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the sequel to Thor: The Dark World. It was released worldwide November 3rd 2017. Production In 2013, after the successful premiere of Thor: The Dark World, Chris Hemsworth was enthusiastic about portraying the Thor character with director Adam McKay once again to finish the trilogy. Marvel Studios and 20th Century Fox too wanted a sequel and desired to have it be based on the classic Ragnarok saga. In particular, they wanted the film to be heavily ingrained in Norse Mythology and feel like a true fantasy epic akin to Lord of the Rings. The third Thor movie was rumored to be released May 2017 but Adam McKay's schedule was unable to commit to that time slot and, both the cast and producers wanting him involved in the sequel, simply delayed the release date. At Comic Con Summer 2015 the schedule for Phase 3 was announced and Thor sequel was confirmed to be titled Thor: Ragnarok with an official release date of November 2017. The rumored villains were numerous with Amora the Enchantress being a popular guess. However, it was later revealed with the casting of Cate Blanchett that the main villain of the film would be the Goddess Hela. Kevin Feige even going on to explain that she would be less like her mythological and comic counterparts, as her Domain of controlling Death would resemble Thanos (who was slated to be the main villain of Avengers 3) too closely. The Valkyries and Fire Demons were also confirmed at Comic Con 2016 by McKay himself to appear in some large capacity as well. Filming began in late 2016 and Thor: Ragnarok was ultimately released on schedule November 3rd 2017. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Cate Blanchett as Hela the God Butcher *Karl Urban as Skurge/Executioner *David Warner as Surtur *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Katheryn Winnick as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Jaime Alexander as Lady Sif *Stellan Skarsgard as Heimdall *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Beta Ray Bill *Lynn Cohen as Volla *Colm Meaney as Eitri *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Charles Dance as Ymir *Holt McCallany as Volstagg *Josh Dallas as Faendral *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Rene Russo as Frigga *Clive Russell as Tyr *Vladimir Kulich as Bor *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Cameo) Plot The film starts with Loki narrating how eons ago Odin travelled to Nornheim alongside his betrothed, the beautiful Hela, where they were to learn their fates by reading the sacred the Tablet of Time. It then shows Odin pick up the glowing green tablet where instead of reading the runes sees images of himself becoming the glorious All-Father of Asgard. Odin passes the Tablet to Hela who sees images of herself becoming the Goddess of Evil much to the horror of all who witnessed it. Loki further narrates that Hela's fate was to become a tyrant, the Goddess of evil, harbinger of the end times, Ragnarok! The communion between her and Odin was then terminated and Hela was sentenced to death for her future transactions against the Nine Realms. Using her skills as a warrior however, Hela resisted persecution and fought back killing any who tried to take her, earning the name God-Butcher. It shows clips of Hela summoning deadly Necroblades to fight off entire armies of Asgardians. Loki narrates again that Hela became resentful to those who hated her, ironically embracing her role as Goddess of Evil because of it. She forged an alliance with the Frost Giants to bring about Ragnarok, believing that since the Nine Realms were born from Ice they would end in it. The Frost Giant War against Asgard eventually ended with Odin himself fighting and killing Hela the God-Butcher and the King Laufey granting him the Casket of Ancient Winters as a peace offering. Odin for thousands of years ruled Asgard as it's indisputable King and All-Father just as fate foretold, but this era is coming to an end, prophecy can only last so long as King Loki will see to it the inescapable destiny of Asgard's destruction is soon foretold. In the present, Loki is in the library looking over the old texts foretelling Hela's history until Tyr comes in and he quickly shapeshifts into Odin again. "Odin" asks Tyr what the meaning of this interruption is and the All-Father's brother exclaims that the Norns refuse to give over the Tablet of Time to Asgard. Odin then insists it will be taken by force then. The title and credits role THOR: RAGNAROK In the realm of Nornheim, a land of rugged mountains and stone with no forests in sight, Thor hikes up to the legendary castle of Nornkeep. The structure itself is held up by large tree branches that descend from the sky, the only vegetarian in the entire realm. Thor approaches the entrance until being stopped by a group of Haag Witches who tell him he isn't welcomed here. The God of Thunder insists that his father Odin is growing old in his twilight years, he requires their Tablet of Time to restore his strength and continue to maintain order in the realms. The Haag Witches simply respond if he doesn't leave now they flay him by the stake and eat his flesh. Thor sighs and rhetorically asks if they even heard a word he just said. The Haag Witches then attack and Thor is easily able to fight them off using Mjolnir. After they're all defeated he enters Nornkeep where he sees the Roots connecting through the roof of the structure into a large wooden wall with the Yggdrasil drawn on it. Suddenly, a Norn named Volla appears behind Thor and tells him the Tree of Life is what connects the Tablet to all the realms as well as their past, present, and future. Thor says he doesn't want to hurt her but that he cannot leave without the Tablet. Volla raises her hand and grabs the Tablet from it's hiding spot (which was simply being invisible in the air). The Norn claims that she knew he was coming and has no personal connection to that Stone, it's his so long as he desires it. Thor thanks her and chains the Tablet to his back. As he's about to leave Volla tells Odinson to be careful when he returns home, for his actions here have indirectly set off a chain of events that will lead to the coming of Ragnarok. Thor looks to her and says that he knows, but this Tablet right here is the key to helping preserve his father and every one of his subjects. Volla tells him that she knows and Thor is teleported back to Asgard by Heimdall via the Bifrost. After returning, Heimdall exclaims Odin has been growing impatient and that he should be on his way. Thor finds that unusual but nonetheless takes his advice and flies to where Odin is outside the Palace Gates. Tyr, Odin's brother, is busy digging through the personal family crypts of Asgardian Citizens pulling their decomposed corpses out and showing them to Odin who constantly claims they're not the right ones. The families begin to protest but Skurge, the Royal Executioner, intimidates and stops them. Thor lands by and asks what's going on here, Frigga is happy to see her son home and Odin looks delighted as well. Thor is about to hug him too, but Odin simply grabs the Tablet off his back instead while telling Tyr and the Executioner that there are still other districts they haven't searched yet. Thor asks Frigga what has happened to father and she explains that even she doesn't know why he's taken a morbid fascination to the decrepit. Thor exclaims that these are sacred burials for families he cannot violate them, she says that he is All Father and his will is law. Lady Sif soon after sees Thor and runs over kissing him, claiming that he was greatly missed during his quest, the God of Thunder exclaims the thought of her kept him warm while traversing the barren hills of Nornheim. The Warriors Three then interrupt their intimate moment by starting to remove Thor's armor. Sif claims she'll come to his quarters later and Faendral realizes they just interrupted something. Volstagg apologizes but Thor tells him it's fine, he and his Lady have all the time they could ever need now. Inside of the Asgard palace that night, Loki is in the Throne Room alone eating an apple while looking over the runes written into the Tablet of Time. He gets an idea and puts down his apple, he then holds the Tablet in one hand and with the other begins using his sorcery to manipulate the green energy flowing from the Tablet, allowing Loki to manipulate time itself around the apple. Causing it to be fully eaten and rotting, only to rewind and make it untouched and fresh. On the other side of the palace, Thor and Sif are in their bedroom together and the Lady asks what's troubling him. Thor confesses that it's his father, digging those burials, remaking the entire city in a new image, he fears what Odin's mind is becoming. Sif assures him the Tablet will be able to heal his degeneration, at least temporarily. Thor claims that physically it could but that it's power requires the strongest mind is resist. Any less and those who use it will descend into pure madness. Sif says that he must find out if Odin is truly losing his wisdom, if he uses it as planned it could it could permanently corrupt any wisdom still within him. Thor tells her she's right and he knows just the person to make the diagnosis. On Earth, Doctor Strange is in the Sanctum Sanctorum until he hears something crash through the staircase. The Doctor along with a handful of other Kamar-Taj sorcerers generate spells while slowly approaching. They then see Thor emerge from the rubble where he asks if Stephen is the Sorcerer Supreme. Strange confirms that he is and Thor is about to introduce himself but Strange cuts him off claiming he knows who he is and demands to know what he wants. Thor gives a sly smile and then it cuts to a half hour later where Doctor Strange and Thor are in Norway, now friendly with each other walking through a Cave. Stephen tells the God of Thunder if his father really is going crazy the Well of Mimir will be able to find out. Thor asks what this is and Strange explains the Well's waters are sacred waters that create a reflection to Asgard. Any who bathe in them can look directly into it, allowing them to see everything. Thor becomes suspicious and asks why Strange would know of such a relic. Stephen bluntly says that it's his job to keep an eye on any and all threats to this dimension, even those who are allies now. Thor accepts Strange's answer and takes off his clothes entering the Well of Mimir. After fully submerging himself Thor's eyes turn pure white as he is able to clearly see all of Asgard like never before. Odin is in the throne room guarded by Skurge while Tyr tells informs him that he has discovered a secret tomb underneath the Palace, it could contain what he seeks. Odin then walks into the hallway and proceeds to use Gungnir to shatter a hole in the floor, revealing that spot to have been hallow, and jumps down landing inside of the hidden tomb. He then shapeshifts into Loki once again where he opens the casket breathing heavily when he lays eyes on the skeleton of Hela the God-Butcher kept inside of it. Loki takes the Tablet of Time out and manipulates its green energy to begin rewinding time for the Skeleton, returning flesh and clothing onto it which brings Hela back to life. She slowly gets up and asks what's happening and where she is. Loki tells her Asgard, a tomb, she was dead but he has given her life once again. Hela claims her last memories were fighting Odin in Jotunheim but Loki clarifies Odin is dead. He was weakened after a battle and Loki killed him. Hela grabs Loki by the throat and asks why he would go to all of this trouble for her, she has no love for Asgard and wishes nothing but to see this land ruins. Loki says that he isn't Asgardian and reveals his true Frost Giant appearance to Hela, she looks into his eyes and puts him down realizing that he is the bastard of Laufey, Loki clarifying her son. Hela holds his head and says she is sorry for abandoning him. Loki insists it was the only way he could infiltrate the Kingdom. That he has spent so many years longing to rule, but that he's learned these people will never accept him, a Frost Giant and a Trickster, as their King. Hela finishes his sentence that the only way to save Asgard is to destroy everything and rebuild it in their own image. They both smile at each other and jump out of the tomb. Walking through the palace, the Warriors Three see Loki and are about to attack but Hela summons three Necroblades each one stabbing and killing Volstagg, Faendral, and Hogun. Hela continues walking through the Palace where she's easily able to slay any Guards who get in her way including the Lady Sif. She then walks outside the Gates where Heimdall blows the Gjallerhorn which causes all of Asgard's army, the Einherjar, to assemble. Tyr, the God of War, leads them to confront the God-Butcher and her son. Hela makes a speech that Ragnarok is here, but she will rebuild it as their All-Mother in the great Asgardia, all of them are welcomed to join her, if they swear fealty. Tyr says he will never serve the Goddess of Evil, Loki claims that evil is a matter of perspective, Uncle. The Einherjar all start to fight but Hela and Loki are able to literally face the entire army and Tyr by themselves. Skurge the Executioner in the middle begins to turn on his comrades, insisting he serves the throne, and whoever sits on it. Dozens of Einherjar soldiers do the same with Hela and Loki sparing them. Heimdall though is the only loyal fighter remaining and screams out that they are all traitors! He charges but God-Butcher stabs him with a Necroblade. They then begin walking to the Bifrost Bridge and enter the teleportation chamber where Hela holding Heimdall's sword claims that they have all the Nine Realms at their mercy now. Frigga starts blasting the God-Butcher with a blast of magical energy but Hela quickly begins to resist it while Executioner breaks her legs. Loki slowly approaches the wife of Odin and she tells him he will always be her son, the God of Mischief responding but she is not his mother and stabs her. Thor inside the Well of Mimir then shouts out in agony, quickly getting himself out and putting his clothes back on. Strange asks what he saw and Thor explains that his parents, his lover, all of his friends, they were all killed! Doctor Strange asks what about Odin and Thor explains he was Loki disguised by sorcery, a ploy to resurrect his birth mother, Hela, the God-Butcher and catalyst of the end times. He doesn't even have a way to Asgard with Heimdall no longer controlling the Bifrost. Strange takes pity on the God of Thunder and says he can make a portal there, but that Thor has to keep all of this off Earth. Thor nods and Stephen then opens the portal to Asgard, the God of Thunder summoning Mjolnir into his hand flying into it. Hela is speaking to Loki and the Executioner standing amongst the deceased telling them her plans to subjugate the other Nine Realms into accepting Ragnarok. She continues on until Thor flies by and summons lightning directly from his hammer blasting it at all against the God-Butcher. She casually gets up unharmed and recognizes him as Thor, son of Odin, commenting that he doesn't look like him. Thor tells her that she will know the true meaning of fury and vengeance when she feels his wrath. Hela simply responds that he sounds like him. Loki asks how it feels, to have everything you ever loved crash down upon you, to see your enemies sit in glory while you squabble with the dogs. Thor asks Loki how he could do this. Mother and father were good to him, Sif was his friend. The God of Mischief insists none of it was real, they were never a family, never appreciated by Asgard the way he was. He is destined to be a King, and the only way to do that is a fresh start. Hela assures her son he will get all he desires and demands the Executioner slay Thor. Skurge apologizes and then begins charging after the God of Thunder who easily bashes him down with Mjolnir. Loki then runs over and fights getting beaten as well. Thor then throws his hammer at Hela who proceeds to grab it Mid-Air and literally crush the top with the palm of her hand. Thor is in shock claiming that's not possible, Hela responding he has no idea what's possible. Thor and the shattered Mjolnir are then taken from Asgard by something moving in a blur of pure speed. Loki asking where he went and Hela confidently tells him preparing for the final battle. In the vacuum of space Thor is revealed to have been saved by a Valkyrie. She introduces herself as Brunnhilde and that if not for her trusty winged steed, Aragorn, he would've been dead and all hope lost. Thor looks over her shoulder and sees a glowing castle resting in the middle of space. The God of Thunder asks if that is truly Valhalla, the resting place of the Honored Dead. Does that mean he's... Brunnhilde tells him not quite, she'll explain inside the feasting hall. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films